Steam Room
by ShadowKissedWitch
Summary: Levy's not feeling her best, perhaps a sit in the guild sauna will clear her head trouble? GajeelxLevy one shot


ACHOO!!!!

A sneeze echoed across the guild hall.

"Oh no..." Levy whimpered. "I hope I'm not getting a c-cold" as she spoke her voice was frail and breathy, a clear sign of common cold. Levy sank her head to the table, hiding her face behind folded arms.

"Levy-San!" Lucy chirped at her "you sound like you're getting sick!" The bouncing blonde was always one to call out the obvious, but her heart of gold made every silly quirk that much more desirable to others

"Maybe I am" Levy spoke, a sad tone laced into her words. She didn't want to be sick, she hated being bed ridden, even if that ment more time to read.

"You know Mira Jane was telling me there's a sauna at the gym just up the way! Maybe that would clear your head! Hot steam always makes me feel better when I'm stuffed up!" Lucy was right, there was a sauna in town. If had been built earlier this year but Levy worked her brain, not her braun, so she never saw the need to visit. ' _Logically thinking a steam room would be very beneficial to my sinus cavaties'_ Levy thought to herself.

"You're probably right Lucy" she huffed out from her hidden position "I'm going to go check it out while everyone is busy"

It was still early in the day, most of her guild members would be on jobs or in the guild hall at this time. So she shuffled her self from the bench and slowly walked out of the guild hall.

The air felt nice, and Levy imagined it smelled nice too , but there was no scent for her to enjoy. "Ahh how cruel to be robbed of my sense of smell!" She spoke softly to herself, making quick time as she skittered down the road to the gym house.

It only took a few minutes for Levy to make it to "Muscle Haven" but she took just as long out front staring at the oddly shaped sign before being brave enough to go inside.

Once inside she surveyed her surroundings, approaching the help desk to pay for her visit.

"um, hello?" Levy spoke in question eyeing the kan behind the counter who was glued to a comic book. "I'd like to use the sauna please"

"Sure thing miss" the man spoke, never looking up from the comic book. He spoke again "Five dolla's" as he extended his sweaty palm forward to collect the money.

Levy quickly paid the man and took off towards the Sauna. She wanted to get this over as quick as possible so she wouldn't have to be seen.

As she entered, she noticed the Sauna was empty, nothing but billowing clouds of steam from piles of hot coals. Perfect! She could enjoy this all to herself and he be out in no time!

Levy was very nervous to remove her clothes but she needed to switch to a towel to avoid getting in trouble. She did so quickly, kicking her crumpled clothing to the side with dainty feet.

Levy moved to one of the seats beside the center pile of coal, sitting on the bamboo bench silently. Levy was very petite, even when soaking wet she hardly weighed 100lbs. Her blithelyness had proven useful in combat many a time, but sometimes Levy wondered what it would be like to have a body like Lucy or MiraJane. Her thoughts went to her back immediately, and she could almost feel the stress that she could only imagine would come with said curves.

click*

The sound of the sauna door brought her back to reality, she hadn't realized she spaced off but she was very aware of the fact that someone was at the door.

Panic.

" _WHAT DO I DO?!"_ she internally screamed. She was supposed to be in and out fast enough that she would not have to even see another person let alone share a steam room with them.

The door creaked open as a cloud of steam billowed out covering the figure almost entirely.

All she could see was a tall figure with broad shoulders but that was enough to send her brain further into panic.

She was only in a towel.

Her clothes were over by the door.

Levy began to realize she had not thought this through enough.

"Damn Lucy" she mumbled under her breath as she mentally cursed the blondes suggestion!

"Shrimp?" Spoke a deep voice, coming from the figure at the door, who was now coming into focus. But Levy did not need to see him to know exactly who was in the sauna with her now. In fact she was going to do her very best not to look up at him. The panic in her mind spot into two things. 1) dread; here she was naked with nothing more than a towel in the same room as Gajeel. 2) excitement; more specifically her body's reaction at the realization almost frightened her.

"Shrimp I can see you." Spoke Gajeel once more with a soft laugh.

Levy was stuck.

She was frozen to her seat and yet her entire body was a flame. She lifted her gaze to meet the doorway and once her eyes drank in the site of Gajeel, she became fully aware that she was doomed.

Standing before her, no more than five feet away across the coal pit, was Gajeel Redfox.

Her eyes grew as she really took in what she was seeing. Gajeel stepped forward closing the door behind him, his body had steam rolling off of it from the contrasting temperatures which only aided in his godly appearance. He stood in nothing more than towel, that looked like it was too small for him, wrapped around his waist. A deep v of flesh from his thigh was visible and it sent a shiver down Levy's spine.

Levy could be on actual fire right now and it wouldn't have torn her gaze from Gajeel's frame. His skin littered with scars and scratches, long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, which was oddly refreshing on him.

Levy was lost in her gaze as her eyes wandered but Gajeel had noticed. Levy's gaze quickly moved to his face and her heart skipped a beat at the expression he wore. His eyes were always intense, it was one of the physical qualities she admired most, but the half grin he wore made her feel like prey.

"See something you like Shrimp?" His deep voice rolled out as smooth as the steam from his body. He stood behind the door but took a single step to the right, his eyes on the blue haired female across from him.

Levy's cheeks flushed a cherry red, and with the temperature already at 90 degrees she was very aware of the blood in her cheeks. She was star struck and completely unaware of what to do, so her instincts told her to just skip answering the question all together. And with a chipper tone she waved and smiled "Hi Gajeel!" Her typical guild hall greeting for him.

Gajeel quirked a brow, curious at her behavior but the scent his nose had picked up told him all he needed to know.

He smiled, curving around the fire pit as he took a slow step towards her. "Need your ears cleaned Pip Squeak?"

Levy was at a loss! What was she supposed to do now?! Her mind raced as she panicked lightly. Her thighs instinctually squeezed as she nervously replied "w-what? My ears-s are fine..." She was looking at him as she spoke, and failed to notice the second step he took.

She was sitting on the bench, toes curled inward and looking to the ground.

Gajeel chuckled softly, his velvety laugh do close to her ears as he shifted to a bent knee, evening their height some. Reaching up with a broad palm to lift her face from the floor.

Levy didn't fight his touch, she honestly couldn't if she even wanted to. His fingers felt like lightening beneath her jaw, tiny shocks making her skin rejoice, but as she looked up to his eyes she swelled with a sense of adventure. He was so close to her face, so close she could admire every bone in his chiseled appearance.

"You never answered my question" gajeel spoke as he held her face, he would get his answer. His senses were going crazy with how close they were, but his control was far stronger than most and though the dragon raged in his chest he wouldn't ruin this moment.

Levy's heart was racing but she wasn't in a position to ignore his question, well maybe not entirely, and maybe it was the heat or her cold but her logical self had checked out awhile ago.

"Yes" she muttered out softly, her cheeks bright red.

Gajeel laugh bellowed from his chest and Levy quickly changed her expression, offended at his response. Levy raised a hand in protest to scold him but Gajeel ceased his laughing and in a swift motion brought the girls lips to his own.

The world was frozen for Levy, or was it spinning? Hard to tell with how loud her heartbeat rang in her ears.

Gajeel was kissing her, and here she was in a steam room in nothing but a towel, but Levy was far too gone to care about that. Something broke in her, perhaps it was her fever or perhaps it was the damn of emotions she had been hiding for years now. Levy sipped off the bench, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and neck and pressed her towel wrapped body against his chest.

Gajeel's heart swelled with joy at the feeling of his mate in his arms. He had known for years she was his one true match, but had come to accept it would never happen. He couldn't forgive himself for the damage he caused even if the little solid script mage had done so long ago.

That didn't matter anymore to him and he wouldn't waste time thinking about it.

Gajeel scooped his arms around her waist and stood up, picking her up in his arms and sitting on the bench she left. Their lips mashed together, Gajeel groaned into her mouth as her petite hands wound themselves into his hair.

She removed his hair tie, having waited far too long for a chance to touch his beautiful mane, she tossed it to the side and gently caressed his scalp. Levy was curious by nature, and after hearing the sound he just made she wanted to know what other sounds there were to Gajeel Redfox. She gripped a handful of his hair and tugged hard, opening her eyes to watch him expression.

Gajeel groaned out as the kiss broke, letting her guide his head back, which full exposed his neck to her. She was straddling his lap at this point and gasped as she felt something press up against her through a towel.

He looked to her, using his strength to pull his head back down and gauge her expression, as much as he loved where he was he would never push Levy to do anything.

When his eyes took in her expression his chest tightrned for a moment, and the smouldering flame that burned behind Levy's eyes cause his passion to flare.

Levy felt him flex from beneath the towel, the slight touch of the cotton fabric against her bare loins cause a shiver to crawl up her form. Levy had never met anyone like the man before her, and all her sexual experiences before this were nothing compared to what he could give her. Levy's head swirled with lust as she gazed at him, she tightened her grasp around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Gajeel groaned from his chest, a sort of sensual rumble crawling up his throat as he broke off the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and under her plump round bottom. Standing up and turning with such swift movement that his towel slipped loose and fell to pool around his feat. Beneath it, a roaring dragon eager to claim it's rightful mate, but Gajeel was still in control. Levy gasped out loud as she felt the warmth right beneath her. He had pressed her against the bamboo wall, his head burried in her neck, as he dragged his tongue up to her throat his voice was heard. In a husky tone through shallow breath he spoke below her ear.

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes Gajeel Yes!" She howled out quietly beside him, her heart swelled with joy.

Suddenly levy jolted forward and shouted "yes!" her towel still clung tightly to her chest. She was breathing heavy and looked to her feet, confusion turning into realization.

"I must have fallen asleep..." She mumbled quietly.

"you did, didn't know you talked in your sleep pipsqueak" spoke a smokey voice from as far across the room as possible, and in a particularly steamy corner, sat Gajeel, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and a grin on his lips.

Levy's eyes shot open wide as she realized her dream and quickly mentally questioned if he's heard anything too lewd. Levy just stared at him for a moment, in all his chiseled glory.

He flashed her a toothy half grin and quirked his brow "See something you like, Shrimp?"

THE END 3


End file.
